sonrisas falsas
by dragon980
Summary: En donde Juane es amigo de la infancia de Blake pero ella sigue al colmillo blanco para poder realizar su sueños de paz entre los humanos y se prometen mutuamente que se en encontraran en Beacon pero ninguno de ellos eran los mismo especialmente Jaune que hará el gato con el rubio que ahora sus sonrisa parecen falsas.
1. Chapter 1

En un pueblo se veía un grupo de niños en total tres cercanos a la edad de 8 años teniendo colores de pelos diferentes uno tenía cabello marrón corto , ojos castaño y de piel clara con un conjunto de ropa negra ,el otro chico tenía una cabellera de color verde, ojos negros de piel melón una vestimenta café y por último de ellos tenía una melena de color negro ,ojos naranja , ropas grises .molestando a una niña de tez oliva ligero, de cabello negro corto ondulado y ojos de color ámbar vistiendo una bufanda negra sobre su cuello, una camisa morada clara y unos pantalones negros , pero lo que se notaba más eran sus orejas de gatos que sobresalían de su cabeza , donde el pelinegro las jalaba de una manera muy cruel diciendo de un acento burlesco.

"¡Que pasa gato no te gusta que te acaricien tus orejas!" Terminando con un sarcasmo repugnante donde aquella niña solo podía responder con una voz que denotaba tristeza y odio.

"¡Porque me tienen que molestar no les hechos nada!" Jalando a un más fuerte las orejas de la pelinegra el chico contexto con si fuera una verdad universal.

"eres un animal que necesita ser domesticado que mejor razón para enseñarte uno buenos modales antes deberías de agradecernos te estamos haciendo un favor" y los otros dos chicos reían a carcajadas. La pobre niña solo quería que la dejaran en paz solo podía pensar porque tenía que ser trata de esa manera ¿por ser diferente? Solo por tener orejas de gatos o por ser un fauno porque el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel cuando lo único que deseaba es ser tratada por igual, resignada a que la molestaran cerro los ojos esperando que acabara el tormento de aquellos seres humanos pero no llego a escuchar otra burla si no un grito de dolor del chico que sostenía sus oídos y caiga en el piso donde un chico de pelo rubio que aparecer la había golpeado en la cara.

La chica logrando superar la sorpresa, pudo ver a su salvador que era un niño de su edad con cabello rubio desordenado ,además, que tenía ojos azules oscuros que lleva una camisa negra y en centro un tipo de luna color amarillo y jeans ,además, unos zapatos negros , diciendo las siguientes palabras con rabia.

"porque están molestando a esta chica que no ha hecho nada a ustedes montón de idiotas "donde sus ojos denotan un gran enojo sobre las acciones de estos chicos después que los amigos del pelinegro lo ayudaran a levantar ser pero uno de ellos específicamente el peli verde con gran arrogancia dijo.

"no hemos hecho nada malo solo le estamos enseñado a este animal unos cuantos modales, ¿verdad chicos? "los demás asistiendo como si no hubieran hecho nada malo donde el de pelo marrón agrego con un tono acosador al chico rubio.

"porque ayudar a esta cosas cundo no lo merece a un mejor ayúdanos a que ella aprenda quienes son superior, Su raza no merece vivir entre nosotros, tal vez te perdonemos y no tendremos que golpearte como haremos con este monstruo "acabando con una sonrisa enferma.

La chica de ojos de ámbar solo podía escuchar esta conversación con miedo esperando que este chico se volviera contra de ella como todos los seres humanos hacían con los faunos cerrando sus ojos parar espera el dolor pero nunca llego en vez escucho la siguientes palabras que la sorprendieron bastante.

"de verdad creen que es un animal solo por ser diferente ella solo es una niña que está en la misma edad que nosotros y es una persona que merece ser tratada normal si no entiende algo tan fácil realmente son estúpidos "diciéndolo con gran enojo que sorprendió a la chica de orejas de gato que solo logro mirarlo en shock duro poco porque vio, a los tres chicos expresaban rabia por las palabras del rubio donde el de ropas grises siseo sus palabras como veneno.

"me das un puñetazo por proteger este animal y no solo mis amigos te dan la oportunidad de que salgas sin una paliza si no también nos insulta realmente, ¿eres un amantes de los fenómenos verdad?" Donde sus compañeros solo asistían su cabeza por las palabras de los ojos de negros donde este lanzo un puño al chico de ojos azules.

La chica de bufanda negra quería ayudar pero realmente no tenía el valor de hacer algo esperando que su defensor recibiera su paliza porque el solo era uno, que oportunidad tenia contra tres persona solo podía pedir perdón mentalmente y esperar que todo acabe rápido, ver si nadie vas tras ella y poder ayudar al chico de pelo rubio desordenado pero nunca escuchó un grito por parte de ese chico si no del mismo pelinegro que había golpeado con anterioridad sosteniendo de nuevo su cara y sus amigos miran con estado de shock la cual compartió esa misma expresión con ellos .

El rubio miro a los otros dos diciendo de manera de burla "no iban adarme una paliza por cuidar a esta chica "se detuvo pensado y luego dijo como si fuera descubierto un misterio "! pero verdad ¡,ustedes son unos cobardes que nada más pueden golpear a una niña indefensa ,son basura que necesita aprender una lección " los otros chicos corrieron ante él, peli verde y va a golpear contra su cara y el otro contra su estómago pero antes que pudieran acertar el golpe el esquivo ambos de un manera rápida donde él le dio una patada a la cara de ojos negros que solo pudo gritar de dolor luego con una velocidad increíble barrio los pies del chico cabellera castaña donde este callo dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin ningún aliento mirando e esto chicos les dijo de una manera fría.

"les doy una última oportunidad dejen antes que les rompan los huesos uno por uno o mejor porque no hacerlo ahora".

Los chicos solo pudieron ver con temor a este al rubio todos ellos se pararon con dificulta mirando al culpable de sus golpes con gran odio dijeron "esto no será lo últimos que sepas de nosotros arc" el de ojos azules solo miro con sorpresa pero su mirada se volvió fría diciendo en tono de burla.

"si quiero, ver como una manada de idiotas que no pueden con unos simples puños podrán contra mi "los chicos incapaces de replicar se fueron corriendo no si antes de ver a su agresor con una mirada de odio.

El chico de cabello desordenado mirando cómo se iban hasta el punto de no poder verlos con su vista ,suspirando sabiendo que si ellos fueran luchado juntos de una manera más ordenada no fuera ganado ,por ello los intimido una táctica que su padre le había enseñado, fue donde la chica de orejas de gato que solo lo mira con sorpresa absoluta al verlo acercarse solo pudo mirar con miedo y diciendo las siguientes palabras "por favor no me golpes deja me ir no tendrás que verme de nuevo" con acento de ruego.

El chico de ojos azules la mira con tristeza y con el mejor es fuerzo saca una sonrisa que solo expresaba cariño dijo "no quiero lastimarte solo quiero saber si está bien "terminando un con una sonrisa la chica de ojos de ámbar solo podía ver con incredulidad todos esta acciones nunca en su vida un ser humano la ayudado y menos que se preocupara por su bienestar, pero realmente no confiando en su palabra ella dijo con desconfianza.

"porque un ser humano quería ayudar a un Faunus si lo único que hacen es odiarnos por ser diferente ya deja de mentir y dime que quieres si vas golpearme ,no hagas preguntas tan estúpida como si en verdad te preocuparas por un desconocido "termino diciendo con un grito de rabia donde el joven rubio solo pudo mirarla con tristeza a la niña ,pero, no duro mucho esa expresión antes de que cambiara a una determinación diciendo con gran carisma.

"!realmente solo quiero ayudarte eso es lo que hacen los héroes y porque eres diferentes no significa que yo deba odiarte en vez si es posible quisiera que fueras mi amiga ¡ "pero cuando termino como por arte de magia su valentía termino y su mirada se volvió torpe dijo de manera tímida "bueno eso es lo que dirían los héroes de los libros cuentos de hadas que he leído pero realmente quiero ser tu amigo eso si tú quieres" termino diciendo con expresión de tristeza además pensando que ella lo podría rechazar su s ojos se volvieron muy cristalinos .

La pelinegra solo pudo ver como este ser humano tan extraño que no solo decía quería ayudarla si no ser su amigo realmente era algo que jamás creía posible lo iba rechazar de nuevo hasta que vio su triste expresión resignándose a pensar que es lo peor que podría pasar si ya estaba a acostumbrada a que los de su especie la odiaran no sería diferente si la traicionara aclarando su mente dijo la siguientes palabras.

"está bien seré tu amiga pero deja de poner es expresión de tristeza me incomoda "dijo la chica con desesperación por las acciones del muchacho el por su parte cambio en un segundo la infelicidad por una de solo alegría diciendo rápidamente su nombre.

"soy Jaune Arc. Corto, dulce, sale de la lengua, las damas les encanta "dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa esperando que la chica diga su nombre pero en vez pregunto lo siguiente.

"¿de verdad les encanta tu nombre a las chicas Jaune? "Dijo con una expresión de burla el pobre muchacho cambio de expresión a una de timidez diciendo "bueno nunca se lo he dicho a una niña tu serias la primera pero mi madre dice que a las mujeres les gusta mi nombre eso espero "pero su rostro cambia después de decir esas palabras una de melancolía pero no duro mucho y pregunto con enojo fingido "no es justo has podido burlarte de mí línea ingeniosa y yo ni siquiera se tu nombre " dijo con un seño en su rostro la chica de orejas de gatos al ver esto no pudo evitar reír y ver como frunció más mala cara solo pudo decir " realmente lo siento, pero no pude evitar preguntar y bueno mi nombre es Blake belladona" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa alegre .

Pero la recién nombrada Blake tuvo una pregunta en su mente como los chicos sabían su apellido si no se conocía entonces ella solo dijo lo que tenía en su mente.

"Jaune estos chicos sabían tu apellido pero ellos ¿no te conocen o sí? Su tono de voz denotaba curiosidad, el joven Arc se quedó pensado, luego vio su camisa y pudo deducir como lo sabían resignándose a decir la verdad pero con un tono de amargura "es el símbolo de mi camiseta que da entender que soy un Arc por eso aquellos chicos sabían mi apellido "dijo si ninguna alegría pero la curiosidad de que esta chica no conociera quien es su familia aun cuando ya había dicho su introducción completa y pregunto.

"¿Blake no conoces a mi familia? Diciéndolo en un tono de expectativa la respuesta la chica de ojos de ámbar solo se miró confundida por la pregunta de su más reciente amigo y dijo con poco cuidada "¿debería saber quiénes son? Esperando la respuesta de Jaune, que respondió con toda incredulidad.

"¿Pues deberías todo el pueblo conoce a mi familia por ser un linajes de héroes formidables?" Terminado como si fuera una verdad universal la cual Blake lo miro con sorpresa pero cambio una mirada un poco apática y contesto con un poco de sarcasmo "perdón por no saber quiénes son tu familia si apenas llegue a este pueblo esta mañana" diciendo la oración con un poco de desespero para su nuevo compañero el cual responde con rapidez al notar su irritación.

"disculpa no quise irritarte es que somos muy conocidos pero ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que te veo aquí entonces te mudaste con tu padres a este pueblo "pregunto inocentemente a las niña la cual cambio su expresión de irritación a uno neutral dijo.

"he venido con mis padres y una organización llamada colmillo blanco la cual se quedara en este pueblo un tiempo por el reciente incremento de los Grimm pero parece que tu pueblo no es diferente a los humanos que hemos conocido en el camino "Jaune realmente quería defender su raza pero con lo que su padre le conto de como los Faunus fueron tratados en los tiempos pasados y actuales a pesar que no estuviera de acuerdo con esos trato y su pueblo que no era el mejor cuando se trata en tratamiento de las de su especie rayos ellos trataban a su familia con odio pero el despejo estos pensamiento y volvió a lo que importante obtener su primer amigo respondió de la mejor manera .

"realmente no puedo asegurar que el pueblo los trate mejor pero si los arc nunca maltratara a los faunos eso es lo que me a enseñado mi padre solo por tener partes de animales en mi opinión los hace más impresionante además creo tus orejas de gatos te hacen ver bonita "dijo sonrojándose en la última parte.

Blake en cambio se sorprendió por la repuesta de Jaune realmente, un humano no la discriminaría además, cuando escucho la última parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse es la primera vez que le dicen este tipo de palabras además de sus padres donde ella solo se resignó a responder por la terquedad de aquel chico.

"voy creerte Jaune arc pero solo lo hare porque te considero mi amigo "espero como racionaría el joven Arc quedo totalmente carente de emociones en su cara la joven Faunu preocupada por haber dicho algo malo estaba preguntando lo siguiente.

"estas bi- "pero no pudo terminar la oración por que el rubio la derribo con un fuerte abrazo diciendo.

"genial por fin tengo un amigo te voy a presentar a mi hermana menor estará impresiona por ti además podremos jugar todo tipos de juegos ya verás que será increíble "Jaune al ver que abrazaba a su amiga y que ella lo miraba extrañamente se apresuró a separarse y a decir con mucha vergüenza.

"perdón no quise abrazarte a sí, pero eres mi primer amigo en el pueblo y no pude parar de emocionarme "dijo rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo a lo que diría.

Aquella niña solo miro sorprendida a saber que ella es su primer amigo se preguntó cómo era posible si él era un humano que no debía ser odiado debería tener amistades por montón pero por ahora no preguntara sobre ello solo disfrutara saber que tiene un amigo respondió con suavidad.

"también me alegro, eres mi primer amigo y espero llevarnos bien "dijo con otra pequeña sonrisa

El chico de ojos azules se sonrojo a verla sonreír pero le devolvió ese gesto con una sonrisa marca Arc.

Pero nuestro rubio, que riendo presentarle a su primera amiga su hermana pequeña no pudo contener su emoción al tal punto que empezó a correr y pero no antes de coger la mano de Blake diciendo

"vamos Blake tengo que presentare a mi hermana para hacerle saber que por fin tengo un amigo y talvez tú también puedes volverse su amiga será grandioso "

La pelinegra por tan acción quedo sorprendida y más aún por cogerle la mano quería decirle que la soltara pero al ver tanto entusiasmos en Jaune se resino al ser al arrastra no antes de sonreír suavemente pensando que talvez ser amiga de este humano no sería tan malo como había creído

 **Bueno este es mi primer fanfic realmente por ello les pido perdón por mi horrible ortografía no sé si esto será leído pero si lo es voy a claras unos puntos Jaune no tiene siete hermanas en esta historia serán menos que ese número, además nuestro rubio no tendrá el mismo trasfondo que en el rwby y será obviamente más fuerte.**

 **Bueno eso será todo hasta que nos leamos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blake podía admitir que jamás había pensado que sería amiga de un chico humano y menos ser llevada por este a su casa y ese mismo instante pensó que tal vez sería una trampa para poder ser vendida, como su padre le había advertido de las personas que no conocía, pero antes de poder decidir que hacer nuestro pequeño rubio se detuvo frente una casa bastante grande y dijo lo siguiente.

"ya llegamos a mi casa Blake solo espera a presentarte mi hermana menor estoy seguro que le encantara conocert-"pero no terminando su oración jaune se dio cuenta que su amiga esta algo pensativa y le pregunta con tono de incertidumbre.

"estás bien Blake sino quieres entrar a mi casa podemos ir a otra parte "termino diciendo nuestro rubio de manera solemne y su expresión se convirtió una de angustia.

La pelinegra mira al chico rubio y no pude evitar comparar su expresión con la de un conejo lastimado ya que si este pareciera aun perro solo lo ignoraría, o bueno si algo le pasa está segura de que podría escapar y si esta acción no la logra, solo podría rogar que sus padres la encontrarían y la salvarían de cualquier peligro con esto cerro sus ojos y suspiro y dijo las siguientes palabras

"perdón Jaune si te incomode, pero es la primera vez que entro una casa sin mis padres, solo me siento nerviosas de como reaccionaran tu familia al verme" claramente no iba decir que pensaba que iba ser vendida, realmente no quería enojar al rubio el cual claramente era más fuerte que ella a pesar de que el no parecía el tipo que golpearía a sus amigos, pero es mejor prevenir cualquier cosa que termine en violencia principalmente donde ella saldría herida, esto pensamiento fueron interrumpidos gracias a las palabras del rubio.

"tranquila Blake ya te dije que mi familia no te discriminara por tus orejas antes lo mas probable es que mi hermana las ame y mi padre o bueno el simplemente no le importara de acuerdo "con esto dicho el rubio a un cogido de la mano de la pelinegra decidió tocar la puerta de su casa.

Cuando Blake se dio cuenta que su amigo empezó a tocar su casa por fin se puso analizar cómo era su hogar y no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se abriera su casa era una jodida mansión como las que se verían en las películas con esto no evito pensar que talvez la familia de Jaune era muy rica, pero antes que pudiera pregúntale al arc sobre su hogar la puerta se abrió revelando una imponente figura que podría rivalizar con la de su padre y gracias a su gran tamaño el sol hacia que se viera como una gran sombra, como si fuera poco también tiene una voz profunda, con la cual dice.

"quien osa tocar mi puerta "con esta palabras dicha Blake no pudo evitar pensar que talvez debería corre y arrastrar a Jaune con ella y no mirar atrás, pero antes de que esto sucediera el rubio simplemente dijo " papa deja de imitar esas tristes películas de terror realmente nadie se asustaría y si lo hiciera solo sería un pobre idiota " Blake no pudo evitar sentir que su amigo la estaba insultando con esto ella lo miro si era el caso, pero no, el simplemente dijo esas palabras a sus padre sin una gota de malicia.

Con esto dicho ella cambio su actitud a una de valentía falsa ella jamás que daría mal ante su primer amigo a pesar que su padre realmente pareciera un personaje de película de terror, por eso ella miro enfrente demostrando su valor y esperando poder salir viva.

Pero nada paso como por arte de magia esa sombra cambio por la de un señor que aparentaba estar entre sus treinta años, con pelo rubio desordenado, ojos azules oscuro, uno jeans negro con una camiseta blanca un conjunto bastante sencillo, pero con esto Blake se dio cuenta que él era básicamente una copia de Jaune solo que él era la versión adulta parando su análisis del arc mayor por las siguientes acciones de ese mismo individuo, las cuales fueron tirarse fuertemente sobre su hijo lo cual logro que separan sus manos y el padre de Jaune dijo las siguientes palabras.

"Jaune mi niño donde te has metido me tenías preocupado, hace bastante que te fuiste" levantando a su hijo del suelo y abrasándolo fuertemente al punto que Jaune parecía colocarse de color azul.

Viendo todo esto Blake se preguntó que talvez la familia de Jaune no era exactamente normal, pero esto realmente no importaba tenía que salvar a su primer amigo de las garras de la muerte o mejor dicho del abrazo con demasiado amor con mucho valor ella sutilmente toco la espalda del adulto y dijo las siguientes palabras.

"señor arc podría soltar Jaune el parece que no puede respirar" con esto, dicho adulto paro en seco miro a su hijo para ver que este apenas se movía, lo soltó rápidamente para darle el espacio y para su gran alivio este empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y dijo bastante fuerte, con un tono que denotaba desesperación.

"papá solo me fui hace como tres horas y te dije que solo iba pasear por los alrededores sino fuera por Blake otra vez me fuera desmayado por uno de tus abrazos enserio te preocupas demasiado".

El adulto oyendo todo esto estaba punto de replicarle a su hijo que su preocupación era normal ya que este mundo es muy peligroso, pero escucho que el nombro una persona, la cual no evito preguntar si era aquella muchacha que le aviso del estado de su niño y con la curiosidad gobernando su mente volteo su cara y le pregunto a la niña lo siguiente.

"¿tú eres Blake? Verdad te agradezco el avisarme sobre la condición de mi hijo pero si me permites que te pregunte qué haces aquí frente mi casa" termino diciendo con una mirada seria.

La chica de orejas de gatos no evito pensar que tal vez la mirada del padre de Jaune era una desaprobación por ser un fauno y estaba punto de explicarle que ella solo estaba de paso y que el chico rubio apenas era un conocido y esta manera podría evitar problemas para su amigo, pero antes que ella pudiera realizar dichas acciones escucho unas fuertes palabras del niño de ojo azules.

"papá deja de mirar a Blake como si fuera una ladrona ella es mi amiga no quiero que la espante" con esto dicho el joven arc espero la ración de su padre y no tardo en verla ya que dicho adulto cambio su expresión a la de un de incredulidad, la cual no duro mucho porque le surgió una gran sonrisa y con gran entusiasmo cogió la mano de la pequeña fauno y con mucha alegría dijo.

"gracias Blake sé que no te conozco, pero debes de ser una muy buena persona si aceptas al muy torpe de mi hijo como tu amigo" ignorando el grito de indignidad del pequeño rubio agrego lo siguiente con gran entusiasmo.

"ven entra a mi casa y celebramos juntos la primera amistad de mi hijo" con esto arrastro a la pobre niña dentro de su casa y aquella pequeña solo podía tener un rostro lleno de incredulidad por dichas acciones y el pequeño arc estaba totalmente paralizado con un rostro que solo mostraba totalmente vergüenza de lo sucedido con su padre, viendo que este arrastraba a su casa a su primer amigo los siguió rápidamente para poder proteger lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

Dentro del hogar de los arc Blake noto que a pesar de que la casa fuera una mansión dentro de ella era bastante sencilla su sala de estar tenía un simple sofá y unas dos sillas que hacia juego con el sofá, una máquina que logra proyectar los hologramas y una cuantas consolas de video juegos más afondo se podían ver las puertas de más habitaciones y una escaleras que conducían al segundo piso con este análisis terminado se fijó en el señor arc y al parecer lo hizo en el momento indicado ya que el paro y pronuncio lo siguiente.

"buena Blake es la casa de los arc y desde ahora un lugar donde puedes venir cuando quieras por ahora quédate aquí mientras preparo el pastel de celebración por tu amista con mi hijo "con esto dicho soltó las manos de Blake suavemente y siguió caminando hacia una puerta que seguramente sería la cocina, con esto logro sentir la presencia de su amigo gracias a que escucho sus pasos detrás de ella y no pudo evitar decir.

"tu padre ciertamente tiene mucho entusiasmo "termino diciendo ella con una cara de asombro por aquel hombre, con todo esto dicho volteo su cara para ver la reacción de su amigo por su comentario y el solo tenía una expresión que denotaban total vergüenza y por fin escucho hablar a su primer amigo.

"perdón Blake mi padre siempre es muy impulsivo, lo que se le viene a la cabeza es lo primero que hace sin pensar en los demás gracias a eso siempre me avergüenza con sus conocidos" a pesar decir todo esto con cierto tono desespero las siguientes palabras, solo podían denotar gran admiración y cariño.

"pero en realidad él fue un gran hunter de hecho a pesar de su retiro sigue siendo muy fuerte, el siempre cuidad de mi hermana y de mí el realmente es un gran padre" termino diciendo el rubio con gran alegría.

Con todo esto dicho Blake solo podía sonreír realmente Jaune tenía mucho cariño y respeto hacia su padre esto le recordaba bastante a su relación con su papá y su madre con esto no evito contarle lo siguiente a su amigo.

"bueno Jaune realmente entiendo tus sentimiento, mi padres son parecido al tuyo especialmente mi madre" con esto dicho Blake pensó que no ha visto a la madre del rubio por ello hizo la siguiente pregunta.

" ¿Jaune tu madr-" antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras escucho un fuerte grito proveniente del segundo piso Blake giro su cabeza donde provenía aquella voz, podía ver una pequeña niña que aparentaba tener unos cinco años la cual tenía una cabello bastante largo llegaba más allá de sus hombros el cual brillaba tenía una cara un tanto redonda gracia a su edad ,con una piel un poco pálida , pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos color esmeralda con toda esta característica no evito pensar que era una muñeca si no fuera que ella la está viendo moverse y hablar realmente creería que es una.

Con esto aquella muñeca viviente corrió a lado del rubio mayor abrazándolo fuertemente y aquel niño también le devolvía tal abrazo con bastante cariño entonces la niña volvió hablar con gran sentimiento.

"hermano te extrañe mucho donde fuiste tenías muy preocupado a papá" con esto dicho rubio mayor se dio cuenta que su rostro mostraba bastante angustia y por ello, solo pudo contestar con tono bastante paternal.

"tranquila hermanita solo salí un rato para mira en los alrededores del pueblo para ver si encontraba algo interesante y adivina lo encontré" dijo el joven muchacho esperando la reacción de su hermana, la cual fue la que él esperaba empezó a preguntar con gran entusiasmo que había encontrado no pudiendo resistir aquellos ojos llenos de curiosidad pronuncio lo siguiente.

"te presento a mi primera amiga es Blake belladona" para aumentar aquella presentación alzo su brazo como si estuviera presentando a una estrella de cine con todo esto la peli negra sentía un poco insultada por ser entretenimiento de su amigo, pero no evito seguirle el juego para ver la reacción de aquella niña adorable siguió a delante y dijo lo siguiente.

"soy Blake soy la primera amiga de tu torpe hermano" con esto pudo escuchar las quejas de su amigo, pero las ignoro para ver como reaccionaria la pequeña niña, pero le sorprendió que esta tuviera una expresión bastante estoica esto le preocupo que tal vez ella le molestara por ser fauno, pero este pensamiento murió al instante cuando sintió un abrazo de aquella pequeña, la cual solo pronunciaba.

"si eres amiga de mi hermano ¿eso también te hace mi amiga verdad?" pregunto aquella con gran entusiasmo. Blake sabía que su lógica no tenía mucho sentido como puede ser que por ser amiga de Jaune lo era de ella también, pero no queriendo destruir esa sonrisa radiante solo dijo con tono un tanto cariñoso.

"claro pequeña también seré tu amiga" para enfatizar su punto la acaricio la cabeza donde aquella pequeña solo pudo reír por esta muestra de cariño.

Jaune no queriendo quedar afuera de la escena dijo lo siguiente " no me dejen afuera de este lindo abrazo" cundo termino de hablar simplemente las abrazo a su hermana por el otro lado logrando unirse a dicho momento.

Blake vio todo esto no pudo evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos por la actitud de su amigo, pero siguió con dicho abrazo disfrutando la calidez que brindan estos humanos a ella.

Entonces cuando termino dicho abrazo la pequeña pregunto con mucha emoción "entonces Blake jugarías conmigo y mi hermano al caballero y la princesa si quieres te dejo ser el caballero y yo seria tu escudero" con esto la pequeña espera la respuesta de peli negra.

Blake pensó que estaría bien jugar con ella, pero no evito preguntar "está bien jugare contigo, pero no seria mejor que tu fueras la princesa" claro no le molestaba ser el caballero, pero sin ninguna de las dos era la princesa entonces quien lo seria como si fuera adivinado lo que pensaba la pequeña le respondió.

"tranquila Blake mi hermano me prometió que el seria la princesa en este juego" con esto dicho ella no evito sacar un sonrisa un tanto arrogante donde pregunto "entonces Jaune yo seré tu caballero y tu mi linda princesa verdad" todo esto lo dijo con tono un tanto petulante que el chico de ojos azules noto estaba a punto de protestar, pero siento un pequeño estirón en su camisa miro hacia abajo para ver que su hermanita lo veía con una expresión de súplica, la cual el trato de resistir hasta que escucho la siguientes palabras.

"hermano mayor tú serás la princesa verdad" lo dijo como si estuviera a punto de llora el pobre chico sabiendo que su destino estaba sellado asistió con su cabeza aquella niña de ojos esmeralda solo grito de alegría fue corriendo arriba con toda prisa dejando a su hermano, a pesar de su lamento sonrió por la actitud de la pequeña.

Blake mirando todo lo sucedido también sonrió por la actitud de aquellos hermanos entonces ella espero que traería la pequeña de su habitación, por lo cual se sobre salto cuando la pequeña grito por la ayuda de su hermano ella miro a su amigo, donde el suspiro, pero no dejo de sonreír cuando subió a dicha habitación.

Ahora que ella estaba sola en la sala pensó que la familia de su amigo era bastante calidad y que no la discriminaban por ser una fauno sino que todo ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos como si ella no fuera diferente en ese momento solo deseo que todos los humanos fueran como ellos y de es manera todos los faunos podrían tener una mejor vida pero no solo eran tratado como animales y en las minas de los schnee eran sobre explotados de manera atroz esto pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Jaune donde el la miraba con mucha preocupación donde el pronuncio.

"estas bien Blake pareces un poco enojada" cuando la chica de orejas de gatos volvió a la realidad también noto que la pequeña niña parecía un poco triste la cual dijo "Blake no quiere jugar con nosotros verdad" todo esto con un tono de gran tristeza donde la pelinegra solo pudo sentirse como la peor persona y se apresuró a decirle.

"claro que no solo estaba pensando unas cuantas cosas pero realmente me encantaría poder jugar con ustedes" dijo con en tono mas cálido posible el cual funciono por que la pequeña volvió a sonreír ahora que Blake tranquilizo todo pudo ver que Jaune llevaba un lindo vestido blanco y si ella no supiera que es un niño realmente pensaría que es una niña también llevaba en su manos dos escudos y dos espadas luego desvió su atención donde estaba la hermana de su amigo vio que ella tenia un peluche de un dragón que era bastante grande.

Jaune viendo que la situación volvió a la normalidad, le entrego a Blake una espada y un escudo donde dijo un tono un tanto burlón "aquí su espada y escudo mi valiente caballero" la pelinegra siguiendo su juego dijo también en burla "gracias mi querida princesa" cuando termino de entregarle sus armas a su amiga fue donde su hermana y dijo con tono muy dramático.

"aquí sus armas mi querido escudero émeraude" con esto la pequeña también dijo las siguientes palabras "gracias mi hermosa princesa" cuando termino de hablar ambos reían con entusiasmos Blake se fuera unido pero se dio cuenta que aquella muñeca viviente se llamaba émeraude y que ella no le había preguntado su nombre en el trascurso que la conoció o bueno ahora se asegurara de haberlo aprendido entonces escucho a Jaune.

"bueno chicas ahora es hora de empezar juego" con eso jaune cogió el dragón que había quedado en el piso cuando le había entregado las armas a su hermanita corrió hacia una habitación del piso de arriba y poco después grito "socorro socorro que alguien me salve por favor un dragón me secuestro que venga mi caballero de cabello negro".

Blake solo pudo sonreír ante en entusiasmo de su amigo y para no quedar atrás dijo con la mejor imitación de un hombre "ya vamos mi querida damisela mi escudero y yo vamos a salvarte de ese malvado dragón" con eso Blake miro émeraude la cual asistió con su cabeza teniendo claro su misión ambas chicas se dirigen al segundo piso.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar presenciaron un castillo hechos de almohadas y Jaune fingía que el dragón lo estaba atacando cuando vi a sus dos caballeros el dijo " por fin mi valiente caballero a llegado para salvar el día sálvame de este malvado dragón" con esto ambas chicas corrieron rápidamente al castillo donde Blake ataco al dragón con la espada Jaune viendo eso fingió que el dragón esquivaba agregándole un pobre intento de una voz atemorizante " no lograras herirme tonto caballero" con eso el chico de cabello rubio movió al dragón y golpeo suavemente la cabeza de Blake donde ella se tiro en el piso y con su mano le indico a la pequeña arc que se acercara lo cual ella hizo con eso empezó hablar.

"mi querido escudero te toca a ti salvar a la princesa derrota al dragón y vengar mi muerte" con eso émeraude asistió y ataco al dragón donde Jaune la dejo atacarlo y entonces dijo fingiendo ser el dragón " como es posible que tu lograras derrotarme" con eso Jaune tira el dragón y su hermanita también tira la espada y el escudo para luego abrazarse y arc mayor dice con voz femenina " o mi héroe gracias por salvarme " luego le da un beso en la cabeza para quedar en silencio temporalmente hasta que los tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas pero todo esto fue interrumpido por la voz del padre de Jaune " chicos bajen ya hice el pastel " como si su vida dependiera de eso émeraude salió hacia donde estaba su padre.

Con eso Blake se para y fue donde estaba su primer amigo y le dijo "tu hermana es una niña bastante dulce" con eso el chico de cabello rubio dijo.

"si mi hermana es un tanto entusiasta pero realmente logra alegrar la vida en esta casa" todo esto la dijo con una sonrisa plasmada con eso agrego" bueno Blake creo debemos bajar antes que acaben con el pastel" con eso ambos amigos bajaron.

Lo primero que noto Blake que era un pastel de chocolate bastante grande y que el padre de Jaune llevaba un delantal que tenía un lindo conejito talvez esta familia los hombres realmente no les importaba mostrar un lado femenino con eso Blake solo escogió los hombros mentalmente porque quien era ella para criticar los gusto de una familia con eso se acercaron al hombre mayor, el cual ya tenia preparado un plato para ellos y a lado de dichos platos estaba émeraude comiendo con gran entusiasmo el pastel ambos estaban a punto de comer cuando escucharon que tocaron la puerta.

Jaune se ofreció a ir abrir la puerta al parecer ni siquiera le importaba que lo vieran con vestido, con eso cuando abrió la puerta este solo dijo con una voz un tanto chillona "papá hay un oso en la puerta" pero dicho oso respondió diciendo "niña no soy un oso solo vine a buscar a mi hija" y dicha voz, Blake la reconoció y fue detrás de su amigo y solo pudo decir.

"hola papá".

Bueno chicos pido disculpar no actualizar en tanto tiempo estuve ocupado con ciertas cosas y prometo actualizar pronto el tercer capitulo pero gracias por los comentarios y espero que este capitulo les guste


End file.
